Escribo pecados no tragedias
by summerlilies
Summary: "—La función debe continuar... ¡Sigue mintiendo!" KanoKido. Mal título, mal summary, quizás el contenido valga la pena... no sé. Estoy algo oxidada así que téngame paciencia. No se me ocrurrió nada mejor para el título, ni lo intenté, lo siento Panic! at the disco. Rating T porque sí, puede aumentar a M en el tercer capítulo.
1. Prólogo: Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Trágicamente los niños muertos de Jin no me pertenecen. Soy solo una loca fan que muere por ver más KanoKido en las series.

**Advertencia:** Como ya dije en el summary, esto puede cambiar a M por lemon para el tercer y último capítulo. Todo depende de mis arrebatos creativos y la respuesta de ustedes a la historia.

**Aclaraciones: **Este capítulo el **_punto de vista_** será de **_Kido_, **sin embargo cambiará en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

**Escribo pecados no tragedias**

Prólogo:_ Miedo_

* * *

El reloj marca las doce.

No estás aquí, como tampoco estabas ayer.

Ya es una costumbre, tu recurrente ausencia se ha vuelto tan natural como lo es respirar. No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que te pedí una explicación que aparentemente no me darías.

_Pero sigo aquí, como también estaba ayer._

No puede ser tan difícil, me repito cada vez, ¿cuánto podría costarte avisar? Mentir como tan bien lo haces, haciendo todo a un lado con una sonrisa. No, en cambio simplemente decides desaparecerte en la oscuridad por las noches, cuando crees que nadie más te ve y que a nadie más le importa.

_Noticia de última hora: yo te veo y a mí me importas._

Y lo sabes, ¡pero eres tan cínico! Al abrir la puerta y fingir a medias sorpresa, sonriendo como solo tú sonríes, restándole importancia a todo con un saludo o un comentario ingenioso. No, no me interesa saber cómo estaba el estúpido clima allá afuera. Un comentario más sobre mí supuesto amor y profunda devoción hacia tí y no la cuentas. Y bueno, en el mejor de los casos, supongo que preferiría las fotos conmemorativas a cualquier otra mentira que saliera de tu boca.

_Es tan curioso… que el invisible ahora seas tú y solo yo pueda verte._

Es cansado, un fastidio a decir verdad, seguir con esto… tan naturalmente y sin cuestionar. A esto hemos llegado. Cada vez siento que me pesan más los días, siguiendo este juego del gato y el ratón, un fastidioso policías y ladrones, al que no encuentro final. ¿Y tú? Tú te ves perfectamente bien, lleno de vida, con tus tonterías, las mismas manías y la misma sonrisa estúpida impresa en tu rostro. Y eso es lo que más me aterra.

_Porque, paseándote en ese bonito envoltorio, tú también eres una mentira._

Y yo aquí siguiéndote el juego, ¿por qué he parado de intentar? Claramente, de cierta forma, me he dado por vencida. ¿Podrías culparme por ello? Eres imposible. Y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez, haciéndola de tonta y masoquista... lo cual es gracioso considerando que ese es tu papel. Te me escurres por las manos como arena entre los dedos, día a día; y cual reloj de arena, un día no habrá mas arena que escurrir.

Me doy cuenta ahora que eres una bomba de tiempo, cualquier día de estos me explotas en la cara seguro... en silencio. Se me acaba el tiempo entonces, las oportunidades que he gastado hasta ahora no las puedo recuperar. Pero aún hay esperanza **—**siempre hay esperanza**—** y estoy segura que tú también lo crees muy en el fondo. No te puedo dejar solo.

No cuando tú fuiste el que nunca se apartó de mi lado y me salvó de desaparecer. Ahora es mi turno. Te voy a encontrar, no dejaré que desaparezcas, basta de mentiras. Haré caer la máscara así nos quiebre en el proceso.

_¿Qué ocultas detrás?_

No hay peor dolor que aquel que se vive en silencio… yo lo sé. Y aun peor es vivirlo solo, sentirse solo entre tanta gente que se supone que está ahí para ti, pero a los que nunca les llega tu voz. ¿Qué tienes para decir Kano Shuuya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Temo que un día te vayas y nunca regreses._

* * *

**NOTAS:** He vuelto a las andadas más loca y recargada que nunca. Agárrense de sus asientos que me gusta jugar con los feels ajenos, abandonar proyectos de imprevisto y soltar maldiciones de la nada a diestra y siniestra. Cuando ando de floja ni me molesto con los títulos de los capítulos y mis historias- como ya lo habrán notado- así que ni se sorprendan.

No, ya, la verdad es que llevo mucho, _mucho tiempo_ sin escribir. Estoy algo oxidada y nada más ando probando las aguas con esta cosa.

Perdón si hay algún error que se me haya escapado por ahí, díganme y lo corrijo.

Para **_el tercer capítulo_** **—**si hay personas que les interese para entonces**—** tomaré en cuenta sugerencias. Si me alientan y me siento audaz, capaz que hasta escribo mi primer lemon.

En fin, ¡gracias por darme una oportunidad! Espero ser bien recibida por el fandom.

-_Summer-chan-san-kun_


	2. Egoísmo

**AJAJAJAJA ¡NO SE LA ESPERABAN VERDAD! YO ACTUALIZO CADA DOS SIGLOS O CADA CUATRO HORAS _¡NO HAY PUNTO MEDIO! _**

**Disclaimer**: El estúpido y sensual Kano no me pertenece, al igual que las series de Kagerou Project.

**Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo el **_punto de vista_** será de **_Kano_, **sin embargo para el próximo y último capítulo cambiará a narrador. Lo siento si es confuso o revuelto pero este fic es mas que nada de práctica, para familiarizarme de nuevo con todo.

* * *

**Escribo pecados no tragedias**

Capítulo I: _Egoísmo_

* * *

El helado viento de mediados de Noviembre, ¡ah! no importa cuánto se cuele entre mis ropas, ni cuanto me cale hasta los huesos… de todos modos estoy vacío por dentro.

_No hay frío que se compare al de mi soledad._

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa puedo hacerlo todo a un lado, ¡no tengo remedio! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Jugando al héroe terminé haciéndola de villano. Pero es solo por un tiempo, ¿cierto? Aunque me cueste la vida, que no vale mucho, quisiera preservar esta efímera felicidad juntos. Y así, aunque sea por un momento, ser feliz yo también.

_Por un momento, sólo un momento…_

El reloj marca las once y cincuenta y tres.

Pero, bueno, qué desgracia, qué precaria situación la mía... soy un monstruo nada más, no tengo valor ni salvación. ¿Es egoísta entonces desear un felices para siempre? Quizás, pero más egoísta todavía es este mundo, con sus adultos y esas reglas que nunca entenderé. Lo que si entiendo sin embargo, es que nos tienen a todos bailando a su compás, ¿no lo has notado? Nos rigen día y noche, estés consciente o no, de acuerdo o no, a ellas no les importa. Al mundo no le importa.

La gente muere, se pervierte, decae en el más profundo abismo y a este mundo no le importa. El reloj sigue…

Son las doce.

Los minutos se hacen horas, y estos días. Los días transcurren y se disipan en las cambiantes estaciones, ¿ya lo ves?

_A este mundo egoísta no le importa._

Rómpete una pierna, cáete de cara al piso, quédate llorando ahí por lo que más me importa… ah, pero eso sí, no te quejes cuando los demás caminen sobre ti sin previo aviso. La vida no espera a nadie, ¿entiendes?

_¡Ah, sí, la función debe continuar!_

Ponte la máscara, ¡sí, sí, sí! Párate y aférrate bien fuerte a tu fachada, miente si es necesario, ¡a nadie le importa! ¿Qué es este mundo si no apariencias? Una pequeña mentira piadosa nunca mató a nadie, puedes hacer más bien que mal si te lo propones. O haz el mal, ¡qué más da! Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes, a este mundo no le importa mucho que digamos. No distingue entre bien y mal, y yo tampoco.

_Mentira… ¿cierto?_

¡Ah, pero no me creas mucho! Soy un mentiroso después de todo, estoy maldito, sin remedio, ¿ves? Si lo que digo es mentira o es verdad, últimamente ya no lo sé, aunque quizás esté más consciente de lo que hago de lo que me doy crédito, ¡quién sabe!

_Yo no, eso es seguro._

Desgraciadamente, para infortunio de aquellos cercanos a mí, en lo que lo descubro me voy dando tumbos por los lugares equivocados. Soy más una carga que una ayuda, y yo lo sé. Soy bastante inútil, un peso muerto a cargar, pero si algo puedo hacer de mi existencia es intentar protegerlos, a todos.

_Especialmente a…_

A Kido.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo —bueno, todo el tiempo— le dé solamente dolores de cabeza. Sé que no hago más que preocuparla día a día, o más bien noche a noche, pero no sé hacer otra cosa. Soy un monstruo te lo digo, pues sé que la lastimo más que a nadie, mas no me animo a tener el valor para ser un poquito egoísta.

_Aunque ya lo sea día a día._

Ser un poquito egoísta y decir que necesito ayuda, que no puedo solo. ¿Qué sería de mí si cediera? Quiero darle lo que quiere, respuestas, la verdad si es necesario, porque, internamente, eso es lo que quiero yo también. La verdad.

_¿Pero a qué precio?_

No lo vale… ¿o sí? No, claro que no, tendría que correr el riesgo. Y no solo yo, si no todo aquel que trato de proteger. No puedo dejarlo a la suerte, a la merced de este mundo al que _no le importa,_ y correr el riesgo. Ésta es mi oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no puedo fallar…

_No de nuevo._

El tiempo corre; son las doce con dieciséis minutos.

Giro el pomo, por última vez, y me detengo por un momento en la superficie fría y metálica, recordando que del otro lado la audiencia estará esperando y yo tendré que pararme, ponerme la máscara, y dar mi mejor actuación.

_La función debe continuar…_

¡Sigue mintiendo! Me diría la serpiente viviendo dentro de mí; recordándome así que no soy más que un mero cascarón poseído, carente de toda humanidad. Soy peón del juego, un peón y nada más; sin mucho valor, destinado al sacrificio por el bien de la estrategia. Bailo al compás del son que me toquen, sea a dios o al demonio. ¿Qué importa? Con tal de preservar aquello poco que es preciado para mí estaría dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno…

Y precisamente para allá voy.

No es que tuviera muchas opciones para empezar. Seamos honestos, un mentiroso como yo, reducido a monstruo en virtud de su más grande cualidad, no tiene redención. Éste es mi destino, el que las reglas de este mundo han tejido para mí; y yo debo aceptarlo, no hay otra salida… ¿Por qué no la hay, cierto?

_Ponte de pie_

Sin pensarlo más giro el pomo entre mis dedos y la puerta del icónico ciento siete se abre con un quedo crujir ante mí. Mi corazón se detiene por un momento al ser recibido con la cálida y sublime luz de la lámpara de pie junto al sofá. Me sorprendo tan solo un poco, como cada vez, a pesar de que ya debería saberlo para ahora. Ella está allí, como también estuvo ayer; con la mirada cansada y nublada de angustia, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería egoísta desear que pensara en mí?

_Toma la mascara_

De pie frente a la entrada sigo sin cruzar el umbral, con la puerta únicamente entreabierta me detengo por un momento, observándola. Llámame egoísta pero que alivio verla allí, esperando por mí como todas las otras noches. Qué mejor alivio, saber que aún hay alguien que no se ha dado por vencido contigo. Pues eso significa que debe haber algo, ¿no? Un pequeño algo que sea redimible, ¿esperanza? Sea lo que sea, me deja dormir un poco más tranquilo de noche.

_Aférrate a tu fachada_

Sonrío amargamente, completamente desvergonzado. Mi tranquilidad a costa de ella, claro, ¡vaya monstruo! ¿Estaría mejor sin mí aquí? Quizás, si logro ser convincente, puede que se dé por vencida de una vez. Sí, se resignaría con el tiempo y ese ceño fruncido por fin descansaría en paz, las medias lunas bajo sus ojos menguarían, y en sus ojos negros brillarían de nuevo las estrellas. Tengo que hacerlo, éste es el único camino, sé que hago lo correcto.

_¡Y sigue mintiendo!_

—¡Ah, Kido! ¿Todavía sigues despierta?

Porque estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿cierto?

* * *

**NOTAS: **Me va a cargar, me va a cargar la chingada. Debería haber estudiado física, y aun así me valió tres hectáreas de nada. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿vieron eso? Ese fue mi pobre intento por presentar la psyche del Kano. Mis únicas palabras son: _lo intenté_.

¿Lemon en el prox capítulo? La raza lo pide, la raza lo aclama ,y dobby no sabe que decir, dobby solo quiere hacer feliz a la raza. Pero dobby también es medio sacatón y una cabrona así que veamos como de desarrolla esto.

Tenía parte del capitulo ya escrito, por eso la rapidez. Mas sin embargo no actualizaré hasta que pase mi examen de física el Jueves, por lo que no creo que se repita la hazaña.

_Lo subí medio apurada así que ya saben, cualquier error díganme, acepto criticas siempre no sean tímidos. _

¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews y por el apoyo! Estoy feliz de integrarme al fandom (tan feliz como alguien en un fandom de niños muertos puede estar).

¡Besos :3!

—_Summer-chan-sensei-san_


End file.
